A wide area network (WAN) represents a type of computer network that enables communication between many different end points over a broad area. Generally, WANs facilitate the flow of data over large distances using a combination of intelligent networking architectures and various data protocols. Many corporate and governmental entities utilize WANs to communicate between different offices and/or operational locations located in various geographical areas, allowing such businesses and governmental entities to communicate regardless of location.
In order to maintain the integrity of the WAN, many entities employ WAN managers that are responsible for ensuring that the various applications, devices, and technologies within the WAN are functioning properly and efficiently, and are up to date. Often and particularly for a large, complex WAN, the WAN manager must be in constant and direct communication with other networking and application experts such as senior engineers, project engineers, and/or support engineers to implement, maintain, and upgrade the WAN, all of which may be expensive, time-consuming, and labor intensive. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.